Advanced Magic
by Bikky1pas
Summary: Ben's friends were always there with him. but what will happen when his friends don't even recognise him. Now, how will he save not only himself but his friends and the world?


Hello, thank you for coming here.

First of all, I want to apologise for my English if I write something wrong and I would really appreciate you if you suggest the correction. and I don't own anything here.

* * *

Ben Tennyson is a 15-year-old boy with the Omnitrix which can transform his to any alien form which he wishes (but sometimes what he doesn't). He uses this power to fight with evil.

 **Ben's POV**

I was walking on the road on a silent evening when I felt someone is behind me. I turn back to see Prof. Paradox

"Hello, Ben Tenneson", He said looking towards his clock.

"Why do you always come like this? from behind?", I roar to him.

"Are you going to Gwen's house?", He asked completely ignoring my question with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes", I replied in expectation of something understandable from him but he again proves me wrong.

"Good, that means I am in the perfect place. I came here to tell you that you must listen to Gwen or you will end up in the worst situation which you have ever imagined but I highly doubt it that you will listen so I want to tell you that your Omnitrix listen to your command because it is attached to your DNA. If it had never get attached then it will not listen. That's it. So why are you staring at me like this"

"Because you are not making any sense", this is all I replied.

"I came here just to warn you, nothing else. My work is done so I am leaving", saying that he click on the side of his clock.

"Professor?", I called but he is already gone. Why he does always behave like this?

I continue on my path before reach to a house and knock, a beautiful lady open the door.

"come inside Ben, Gwen is in her room," she said then get side so that I can come inside.

"Thank you Aunt"

I run towards Gwen's room, she is my cousin and we are good friends from childhood. She was sitting at her desk and studying.

"You are seriously studying till now from the morning?" I said climbing on her bed near her desk.

"Because tomorrow is an exam, have you completed your studies," she asked with a blank face.

"Yes, I will surely get passed I will get at least B" I replied with a proud.

"Gwen didn't react to it but continue studying. Just then my gaze goes to a black covered book on Gwen's bed where written ADVANCED MAGIC in bloody red colour, then with the wind coming from the window some pages flip and then where it stops, something is written.

"Absent Magic," I read to myself.

Suddenly I see some pink colour light came and take that book towards Gwen. Actually, this is Gwen's power, she has some magic which I never understood, but it always looks pink in colour, Gwen is standing near her table with angry looks holding that book in her hand.

"I told you many times not to touch my magical things," she said very angrily.

"I didn't touch it, pages flip with air so I read it" I explained.

"so don't read," she said and put the book in the drawer of her desk, locked it and put the key in her pocket then goes back to studying.

I don't know why she behaves like this whenever I try to touch any of her magical book or items but this time I didn't even touch it, and on the other hand, she left it on the bed, if she is really possessive of her things then she should place them in safe.

My Aunt's sound came from outside "Gwen, please come here and help me"

"Yes mom," Gwen said, put her things in place and just before when she was going out of the room she turned and said to me rudely "don't move from here" and left.

But why, why should I listen to her, why does she always have to be so bossy.

Thinking this I stand up and go near her desk. Why she kept all her thinks secret and especially this book.

I gaze towards my Omnitrix, rotate its dial and press.

"Goop," I said, I have transformed into a green colour jelly-like thing which can enter in the smallest hole in the universe, so I enter inside the drawer lock hole and open it. I transform back into my human form and hold that book in my hand then turned to that same page. ABSENT MAGIC. What does this means, magic is absent in it. This is really silly, there is something written in it but I don't know in which language. Usually, I don't care about magic, actually I never wanted to know anything about Gwen's magic but this book I don't know what this is but it is attracting me, I don't want to see this book but I want to. I don't know what it is.

Just then I don't know why but I touch the page on the book and some black colour light came out of it and surrounded me, I am not able to move and I am not able to say something, I don't know what is happening, that black colour thing is covering me, I want to break free, maybe I can use my Omnitrix but why can't I move my hands, what is happening to me. Then everything is black.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please tell me if you like it or not. All reviews are appreciated even the criticism one too.

Thank You.


End file.
